Truth or Dare SDK Style
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: My version of how truth or dare would play if the SDK gang played it. Rated M because I'm paranoid of the sexual intentions.


**I know many of my readers were looking forward to another chapter to my vampire SDK fic, but I thought of a few different ideas and I wanted to publish a truth or dare story. Of course this will just be SDK style xD so you can imagine the craziness that will probably ensue. I promise I'll get working on my other projects as soon as I get this out of my system. It's not really enjoyable for me to type right now, considering I have terrible sunburn all over my arms. I worked pretty much all day yesterday in my sister's garden and that was the result. Anyway there will be some naughty dares and embarrassing truth questions, so be prepared muahahahahaha! Also just so everyone knows, I'm aware that Akari is actually a male. Since Akari prefers being a female, I call him her in this fic =)**

**By the way, this story takes place in present day. So please no flames about how I've included some modern things within this.**

**Disclaimer: Only my perverted mind in this story is owned lol. I really wish I could own that damn sexy crimson eyed demon/sex god though.**

_This is going to be amazing! _Akari thought, as she was setting up party favors. She invited everyone from Kyo to that bubble-headed idiot Bontenmaru to come to her party in the afternoon. Akari was snickering evilly at the vision already, because she saved the best for last, _truth or dare._

Her ideas of truth or dare were anything but subtle and nice. A few of the Shiseiten were a bit unwilling to participate, because they knew how insane she could get with the game. After the simple touch of blackmail though, she was able to convince them to go. _The early-birds should be coming any minute now _she once again thought. At that, she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. Whirling around, Kyo and Yuya were the first ones there. They were walking from where Kyo's red Velozzi Hybrid was parked, and Akari was forced to gawk at the beautiful car. She had no idea how Kyo could have such a car, and on top of it also possess the silver Porsche Carrera GT. Perhaps it wasn't considered to be his anymore, because Yuya would drive the Porsche more than he would.

"Hey Akari, we're here!" Yuya chided. Kyo only grunted in response. "Wow you guys! I didn't expect you to be here so early! I thought Kyo would want to show up later." Akari replied, excited. Kyo and Yuya have been dating for about a year, and you'd think they are complete opposites, but they're surprisingly perfect for each other. "Yuya, did you somehow get Kyo to come this early?"

"Yeah… I told him if we could go around this time, I could be naughtier during truth or dare today." Yuya answered. Akari chuckled at this, because even though Kyo acted like he usually didn't care, he sometimes couldn't resist the thought of Yuya being dirty around him. Deep inside, Kyo was a hot-blooded male that cannot resist his woman's charm.

Soon after that, Bontenmaru, Akira, Benitora, and the rest of them arrived. The party started out with listening to hard rock music and drinking the available alcohol (well except for Yuya, Akira, and Sasuke that is). Yuya instead opted to cuddle next to her boyfriend, sighing about how much alcohol was in the air. Kyo's arm found its way around her shoulders, pulling Yuya closer. Benitora was already starting to feel dizzy, which made Kyo smirk. Suddenly, Kyo challenged everyone that was drinking to a drinking contest. Benitora didn't stand a chance, Yukimura was talking gibberish after ten minutes, and Hotaru just basically fell asleep. The only person up against Kyo was Bontenmaru now. He was a worthy opponent, but his eyes started growing heavy after the next big chug. "Give it up Bon, you can't win against me" Kyo smugly announced.

"What's that punk? A little alcohol never hurt anyone" Bon retorted with his usual wide smirk. Kyo's eyes narrowed, and from there the drinking became carnivorous in a way. An hour passed, and Bon was seriously swaying back and forth from being so drunk. His eyes slowly took on the look of sleep, and the great emperor finally passed out. Kyo cackled in a playful way. "Heh… Once again I reign superior" He said with another famous smirk. Yuya tightened her hold around Kyo, and leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good job" she smiled cutely. He gazed down upon his girlfriend and his smirk widened, if possible.

The party moved on to other things, but as soon as the time for truth or dare came around, Akari used her awesome queen bee-like nature to get everyone to cooperate. "Okay here's the deal, everyone is allowed one chicken if they don't want to do a dare or answer a truth. Choose wisely, because I can't guarantee they won't get worse as the game goes on" Akari skillfully preached. Kyo had something to question. "Hey Akari, guys don't have to do any gay shit or anything do they? I refuse to do something like make out with Bon or someone else."

The other frightened dudes in the room could only nod in agreement. Akari sighed _well there goes my make out with Kyo idea_ and then said something else. "Fine, no gay things allowed between men. The girls are however allowed to perform make out sessions and other things if they want. Also, if any of the girls have any specific dare that they don't want to do, please let me know" Akari finished.

"Actually, there is something I have in mind." Akari turned to Yuya then. "The only dare I won't do is giving a guy a blow job." Yuya blushed as she said this. Kyo made a quiet growl of protest afterward. Akari couldn't help but laugh "Why Kyo, I never knew you could be so demanding." At this, a vein popped out of Kyo's forehead and he gave her a ghastly look promising death. "O-okay… Never mind let's just get on with the game." She stuttered nervously.

"Hotaru… do you pick truth or dare?" Akari asked. Hotaru glanced lazily to her.

"Dare" he chose. Akari fought back a maniacal laughter. "I dare you to approach Yuya, and from there, lick her on any spot of your choosing."

Kyo's eyes widened, and Bon covered his mouth to stifle his crazy guffaws. Hotaru went up from his position and surprisingly licked between Yuya's shoulder and neck, making the girl blush tomato red. He gave her a half smile and returned to his seat. Kyo had to fight the urge to strangle Hotaru right then and there. The way his tongue swiped across her skin nearly drove him mad. Only then did the next person go.

"So Kyo, truth or dare?" Bon took his turn to ask. Kyo broke out into his trademark smirk.

"Dare of course" Kyo replied. He was a man dammit.

"I dare you to grab the whipped cream, and put some down Yuya's cleavage and in her mouth. You have to first make out with her and get all of it out of her mouth, afterward you can move to her cleavage and do the same." Bon announced proudly. Kyo chuckled darkly, _as if I can't do that _he thought. He proceeded to do what the dare required, then gave everyone a sight they'll never forget.

Kyo's mouth descended upon Yuya's whipped cream filled one, and the make out started gentle. Not long though, and the couple were taking fistfuls of each others hair as well. A few of the people in the room were incredibly turned on by this sight. "Damnnn…" Benitora said, obviously aroused. Once Kyo moved on to her cleavage, his mouth and tongue devoured the cool substance. Yuya even moaned lightly at the contact. Finally, before torturing everyone too much, Kyo gave a swift kiss to her cheek and she smiled.

Akira wanted to go next. "Yuya, do you want truth or dare?" Yuya smiled brightly at him. "I pick dare."

"Alright then, Yuya I dare you to just kiss me." Akira had a cheerful smile on his face now. "Where do you want to be kissed?" She asked curiously, but almost playfully.

"Oh, just on the lips if you don't mind."

Yuya walked gracefully, hips swaying while she went to Akira. Probably every male in the room was envious of Akira now. Her lips were upon his in that second, then a few seconds later she withdrew. She took her spot beside Kyo once again and Akira smiled in victory.

"Mahiro truth or dare?" Yuya went.

Mahiro sighed, she wasn't in the mood for dare that much. "Truth please."

"Okay, Mahiro have you ever had any sexual fantasies about Benitora?" Mahiro's face turned completely red. Akari, Bontenmaru, and Kyo were surprised. Who knew the little blond could be so daring to ask that?

"Umm… Well… I guess." Mahiro said bashfully. Benitora fell right out of his chair at that moment. "What have you fantasized him doing?" Yuya asked once more.

"Erm, well me being tied up to a bedpost while he takes me roughly is the most common." Mahiro's face could've been a whole new shade of red. Bon took that opportunity to fall out of his seat as well. Kyo simply smirked and Yuya laughed.

Okuni wanted a chance to get Yuya to do something. "Yuya! I dare you to dress up in a sexy outfit, and do a special dance for us. It can be a stripper dance or anything like that."

Yuya had gotten dressed in a black and purple corset top, and a jean skirt with black lace around the bottom. To add to the sexiness, she put on black leather boots that went up to almost her knees. They weren't made of real leather, but it was a stunning addition to her black outfit. She was now just behind a wall from where everyone else was patiently waiting for her appearance. She quickly went to turn the lights off in the room.

Suddenly, music started playing for her dance. It was Change by the Deftones. It wasn't a fast dancing song, but it had that sexy quality to it and seductive nature to the melody. It seemed perfect for what Yuya was about to do. One ray of light turned on, revealing the sexily dressed Yuya in front of everyone. Kyo, Benitora, Yukimura, and pretty much every guy besides Akira had an immediate hard on at the sight of her. But Kyo, the poor bastard, was in for the ride of his life.

Yuya swayed seductively to Kyo. She sat on his lap with each leg wrapping around his thighs. Her lips touched his, and she began giving him a lap dance. Kyo's arms wrapped around her waist and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, both of their tongues caressing. Yuya was growing excited, and she could feel how aroused Kyo was for her. He groaned and broke contact with her lips. She could then feel his tongue taking long swipes on her neck, only to be replaced with his whole mouth, teeth pressing down sometimes. He backed off, and Yuya realized he'd left a mark on her neck.

Kyo pulled her closer, and she ground herself into him. He growled at the feeling of Yuya's sweet ass grinding him. Kyo could no longer take it. He stood and wrapped her legs completely around his waist. Yuya wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. The couple traveled toward the nearest bed, which was upstairs, and left many aroused and shocked people in their dust.

"What the hell just happened?" Hotaru questioned.

"I think those two were getting way too hot for each other." Bon teased with wild laughter.

"Shh… What's that noise?" Mahiro thought she heard a faint sound from upstairs.

Yukimura snickered like the knowing bastard he was. "I believe that was a moan, Mahiro dear."

**Yay! Well that was fun. I'm sure you guys know what Kyo and Yuya were doing! *wink wink* ^^ also, the cars I mentioned earlier in this story that belonged to Kyo are REALLY friggin sexy. I have a pic of them on my profile. The Velozzi Hybrid is a type of 'green' car that uses things like ethanol instead of gasoline to be powered. While it helps the pollution, it also carries a cool sports car look. Anyhow, I hope to update The Vampiric Vengeance soon.**


End file.
